Independent Roles
Independents, or Indies, are players who have separate win conditions from the Town and Mafia. They may be anti-Town, in which case the Town (and usually Mafia) needs to get rid of them to win, or they may just be playing a game of their own, meaning they can win alongside either the Town or Mafia. Serial Killers *'Serial Killer/Lone Wolf' - May kill one person each night. Wins by being the last player still alive. **''Variations:'' ***'Snidely Whiplash' - Selects a target at night and kills them the next night. ***'Cannibal ''(rename)' - A variation on the Serial Killer, the Cannibal's kill typically goes through most defenses. Comes up town, unless investigated by a FBI Agent. ***'Psychopath''' - Each night, you will kill a random person. (You can't choose not to use this ability.) Also, may be immune to kills. ***'Catch-22 Serial Killer' - You are unable to kill unless you have already killed somebody. You win when you have killed somebody. ***'List Serial Killer' - Must send in a list on the First Day on who to kill each night. Skips over dead people. It also repeats from the start if it gets to the end and not everyone else is dead (like if there was Doc protection). ***'Chainsaw Murderer' - Your kills can't be stopped by doctor protection or armor. ***'Arsonist' - A variation on the Serial Killer, the Arsonist's kill typically goes through all defenses, but the Firefighter's protection. ***'Mad Monk' - You can kill another player each night. You are immune to all actions except kills. ***'Apocalyptic SK' - You lay in wait for the first three nights. After that you will receive 1 kill, then 2 kills, then 3, and so on until everyone is dead. ***'Sniper' - Armed with a military sniper rifle, this role requires focus on a single target for three night cycles uninterrupted. At the end of the third night, the Sniper can choose if they wish to fire a shot at their target. This shot cannot be blocked by any means whatsoever, though the Bus Driver can effect who the bullet hits. If an action targets the Sniper, and the Sniper is currently focusing on a target, there is a 50% chance the action will fail. *'Cannibal' - You can kill and eat someone at night, stealing their power (one of their role abilities) for yourself. You may not kill and use another ability on the same night. *'Fake Serial Killer' - Independently aligned. At night, you may fake kill someone, in which case they will get to choose how to look upon death i.e. the mafia could chose to look like townies or cops. Anyone who's death has been faked will be buried outside town limits, and will wake up and rejoin the game one to two days after they died. You win when everyone else if either dead or fake dead, as you will close the gates to the town, leaving yourself the only one inside. Other Killers *'Virus' - You can infect someone with a disease. Each morning, that player has a 50% chance of dying. The player may also infect others with the disease. You are immune to infection. You win when everyone is dead or infected. *'Bomb Detonator' - Independently aligned. At night, you may plant a bomb on one person. If you die, anyone with a bomb on their person will die. You win if no players are left when you die. *'Patchworks Zombie' - _____ aligned. At night can ______ once, OR bite someone, killing them. Has the post restriction of _______. Note: Every time the Patchworks Zombie bites someone, one of the blanks is filled in with a random aspect of the person they killed. For example, he could bit the cop and become town aligned, he could get the ability to investigate someone at night, or gets a copish or the same post restriction, as the cop. *'Lie Detector' - Targets a person each night. That day, the person will die if he lies. *'Scorpion '- When targeted with a night action they sting the person who targeted them. The venom will surge through their body and kill them on the next night phase. Cannot sting twice in a row, venom has to recharge by the next day phase. *'Action Bomber' - Each night, selects a target and an action. If that action is performed upon the target, both the target and the one that used the action (or any that used the action, it doesn't have to be a single person) die. Survivors *'Survivor' - You are neutral. Your only win condition is to be alive at the end of the game. You do not affect the completion of other win conditions. *'Nihilist/Necromancer' - If not killed by a certain day (declared by host), kills everybody else and wins the game. *'Confused Nihilist' - Kills himself instead of everyone else. Not told he is confused. A really mean role to give someone. Suicidal *'Suicider' - You will commit suicide Night 1. There is nothing you can do to stop it. *'Jester' - You win if you are lynched. *'Freelancer' - Independent. In order to win, the Freelancer must first be night killed by the mafia, then lynched during the Day. The Freelancer loses if he is killed by the mafia twice, or lynched before being “killed” by the mafia. *'Car bomber' - After a successful lynch vote, this person can decide to use their car bomb to kill himself and everyone who was on the "bandwagon" that day. Adaptive *'Marine Architect' - May create his own role (within host's limits), or choose an existing role. Is whatever alignment is appropriate to that role. *'Better Than' - Selects a person at 1st night. gets double the power for the game. Cult *'Cult Leader' - Starting the game by himself, the cult leader recruits players into his large masonry. The cult is a separate evil group trying to take over the town. The cult leader is successful when recruiting town, but dies if he tries to recruit mafia. The cult may or may not be able to talk to each other. Once the cult leader is dead, one of three things will happen: **All cultists will die. **All cultists will return to normal. **No new members can be recruited, but the Cult lives on. *'Cultist' - Even though he started out pro-town, a recruited townie now tries to take over the town by getting everyone who is not in the cult lynched. *'Evil Priest' - You can bring a pro-town player back from the dead as a Skeleton Warrior loyal to your cult. *'Skeleton Warrior' - Because you are already dead, you are immune to kills. You can communicate with your cult at night. If your leader dies, you will die. *'Black Goo' - Whenever a player targets you with an action, they will join your cult as another black goo. Multiple Abilities *'Flying Pumpkin' - You have about a zillion one-shot abilities. You can only use one ability each night. *'Russian Roulette Wheel' - Each night the wheel chooses a target, who then chooses a number from 1 to 6 (The "chambers", if you will). That person gains a random effect if they guess the right number (Chosen by the host), anything from death, armor, sainthood, muting, and a detect. The wheel learns whether or not its target succeeded or failed. If the target failed, the wheel gains another "chamber" and the host chooses another number. If the target succeeds, it's reset to one chamber. Necromancers *'Necromancer' - You can bring another player back from the dead at night in exchange for your own life. You will be revealed as a townie upon death. *'Silent Necromancer' - During the day, you may try to raise someone from the dead. Unfortunately, Necromantics aren't what they're all cracked up to be, and you can manipulate the dead like a puppet. Depending on the efficiency of your spell, you may cast a vote using the victim, post three sentences (no votes or FoS) with the victim, or you may just make their remains unraisable. Despite being able to raise multiple bodies, you can not put down more than one vote with your victims. *'Shaman' - You may reincarnate a dead player at night. That player will return from the dead and get a new role and team. You cannot reincarnate the same player twice. Counterproductive *'Raiden' - If not killed by a certain day (declared by host), randomizes everybody's roles. The number of mafia in play will remain the same, however. *'Barbie Girl' - Kisses a player at night, sending them to the Barbie world. That player's role is reversed (protect kills, kill protects, etc). Only one player may be kissed at a time. *'Communist' - You have a vote, but you choose never to use it, as you believe that democracy is a tool of the bourgeoisie to lull the proletariat into a false sense of power and security. Your goal is to convince other players of this fact and force a repeated No Lynch situation. *'Conniving Bastard' - Dies if he tells the truth. *'Corrupt CSI' - chooses the role to be revealed for the night kill. *'Robot' - Has two lives. Turns into a host's Bitch after his 1st death. **'Mechanic '- Controls the Robot after he dies the 1'st time. *'Employer' - Switches the roles of 2 people. Roles are that of the Alignment (eg mafiat and detective become spy and Vigilante). *'Derper '- Functions identically to the Silencer, but its target can say only "derp". *'Joseph McCarthy' - You are a Senator from Wisconsin, desperate to kill all the communists in this game (who may or may not actually exist). You win when all the Communists are dead. Miscellaneous *'The Blind, Deaf, Mute, Comatose and Fully Paralyzed Terminal Cancer Victim' - You win no matter what happens, but everyone will be really patronizing about it. *'Lyncher/Lynchee' - The lyncher wins the game if his target (the lynchee) is successfully lynched. The lynchee is not aware of being one. The lyncher loses if he dies or if the lynchee is killed at night. *'Warlock' - Tries to correctly guess who will be lynched the next day. Wins if he predicts correctly twice. *'Paranoid Spy Recruiter' - Independent, this role may chose to investigate someone to find out their alignment, or recruit someone into his Spying program, in which case they do not lose their alignment, or know he is, but get the ability to investigate someone, with the results going to the Paranoid Spy Recruiter. He wins when he knows all of the living players alignments. Unsorted Category:Mafia Roles